Talk:Now You See Me, Now You Don't/@comment-82.31.152.215-20130902172246
As you may be aware, Pretty Little Liars is getting its very own crossover in Ravenswood. Presumably, we will see some crossover between the two shows, and that got us thinking: in our dream world of surrealist television, which other shows would make for excellent PLL crossover fodder? Here are our four suggestions! Supernatural http://www.wetpaint.com/network/articles/2013-08-29-crossover-alert-4-shows-liars-invade =Credit: Diyah Pera/The CW -- © 2012 The CW Network = Ravenswood seems to have the corner on supernatural small towns in Pennsylvania, but the creation of the program only goes to show that the PLL/Ravenswood Powers That Be are open to the mystical. At it’s heart, Supernatural is a show about two hot brothers solving paranormal mysteries in small towns across the United States. Roughly. Well, with a clever bit of finagling, we think we could convince Dean and Sam to stop by Rosewood. They may eventually realize that Ali’s death wasn’t supernatural (probably?), but in the meantime, we get to ogle Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. That’s an episode well spent. It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia http://www.wetpaint.com/network/articles/2013-08-29-crossover-alert-4-shows-liars-invade =Credit: FX ©2012 Fox Broadcasting Co. = As you may recall from the many Ezria date nights in Season 1, Rosewood is located relatively close to Philadelphia, which makes It’s Always Sunny the perfect choice for a crossover episode! We’re not picky how the Liars get to Paddy’s Pub — the dilapidated Irish bar run by the Dennis, Sweet Dee, Charlie, Mac and Frank — we just care that it happens. Perhaps the Liars follow an “A” clue there? We can only imagine The Gang isn’t going to be much help in solving the mystery of Ali’s death, but they might be able to cheer the Liars up with an impromptu performance of “The Nightman Cometh.” The Liars could use a little bit more silliness in their lives. Orphan Black http://www.wetpaint.com/network/articles/2013-08-29-crossover-alert-4-shows-liars-invade =Credit: BBC America/georgekelley.org = We’re huge fans of BBC America’s thrilling new clone series. It’s fast-paced, suspenseful, and full of look-alikes in the many incarnations of star Tatiana Maslany. When it comes to PLL, we’ve been all about the twin theory, but what if we’re setting our sights too low? What if Ali isn’t just a twin, but a clone? It would certainly explain her multiple personalities. We can definitely imagine a Alison with a British accent. The Vampire Diaries http://www.wetpaint.com/vampire-diaries/articles/2013-08-29-crossover-alert-4-shows-liars-invade =Credit: Courtesy of The CW = If Ali isn’t a clone, then she’s definitely a vampire. We initially floated this crossover theory in a spirit of good-natured silliness, but it’s amazing how logically this would explain much of what’s happened on PLL. Alison’s body was found, but the teenager has been seen up and about since. Could one of the vamps from TVD have stopped in Rosewood for a bite during one of their oh-so-frequent road trips? We think so! Which show do you think PLL should do a crossover episode with? Share your suggestions in the comments below! The Pretty Little Liars Season 4 summer finale airs tonight, Tuesday, August 27, 2013 at 8 p.m. ET/PT onABC Family.